1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a connector and handling device for miniaturized multilead integrated electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of miniaturized multilead integrated electronic circuit packages are well known in the electronic arts, and the problems of handling, storage, shipment, assembly, disassembly and the like are also well known. Those problems are particularly troublesome in regard to the type of multilead integrated circuit known as a dual-in-line package, hereinafter referred to as a "DIP".
The dual-in-line package, or DIP, is an extremely small structure having a plurality of metallic conductive buses or leads extending from opposite longitudinal sides thereof. The leads extend a relativey short distance from the DIP body and are bent at approximately 90.degree. so as to depend therefrom in two longitudinally extending aligned rows. The leads of the DIP are relatively thin and flexible and therefore cannot withstand rough handling such as may occur during storage, shipping, circuit fabrication, assembly and the like.
The DIP is usually assembled to a wiring panel by inserting the aligned leads thereof into special apertures formed in the panel and soldering the leads therein. It is well known that the solder type of connection is highly desirable due to its inherent gastight connection. The desirable feature of a gastight connection is that no air or moisture can enter the pores or irregularities in the metal to cause corrosion which would decrease signal strength due to increased impedance of the connection.
The dense packaging arrays in common usage in modern electronic equipment have increased the cost of individual wiring panels to the point that stockpiling a spare of each type of such panels at an equipment installation is very expensive. It is, therefore, a common practice to repair the wiring panels at the installation whenever possible. In the process of troubleshooting a wiring panel, it is often necessary to resort to the substitution method; that is, removal and replacement of one or more elements until the problem has been corrected. The above described solder connection of the DIP to the wiring panel has made removal and replacement of the DIP's extremely hazardous as many costly elements and wiring panels have been destroyed by the application of excessive heat.
Many devices have been devised in attempts to circumvent the problems associated with the solder interconnection of a DIP with a wiring panel or board. Such prior art connectors generally employ an insulative body having a plurality of apertures formed therein in aligned rows to receive the leads of the DIP simultaneously with wire wrapping pins provided on the wiring panel. Each of the apertures contain a spring contact or some other means for deflecting the leads of the DIP into conductive contact with their respectively juxtaposed wire wrapping pins. Such connectors have not been commercially accepted to any great extent in that they cannot compete with the solder type of connection from the standpoint of cost, simplicity and reliability. Further, most of these prior art connectors are used solely as connectors and make no provisions for handling, storage and shipment of the DIPS.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved solderless connector for mounting DIPS to a wiring panel which overcomes some of the problems of the prior art structures and further provides means for facilitating handling, shipment, and storage of the DIPS.